The Drama Before New Year's Eve Ball
by tripletreat
Summary: Draco Malfoy numerous attempt to ask Hermione Granger to the NYE Ball. Of course, she always rejected him. The last time she rejected him, she hurt him also. After that, many drama ensue... Warning: OOC,EWE,ignored 7th book. Edit and Repost. Please R


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy shouted.

Said brunette sighed inwardly, then turned around to faced the blond.

"Yes? Can I _help_ you, Malfoy?" she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can help me." he answered coolly, ignoring her obvious annoyance.

She glared at him. "So, what's the matter, Malfoy?"

He smiled to her, "Go to the New Year's Eve Ball with me."

Stunned, that's what Hermione feeling, and she is at loss of words. Then a laughter can be heard.

"Are you joking?" she replied between laughter.

He frowned, "I _am _serious, Granger."

"Oh." she abruptly stopped her laughing, embarrassed, "you're not joking."

"Well?" he folded his arms, waiting her respond.

"Well what?"

"What's your answer?'

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to the Ball with you."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Okay first of all, we dislike each other, hell, we can barely stand in each other presence. And second of all, we are enemies!"

"I disagree with you. See, we're not enemies anymore, Harry and Ron already forgive me, and we've gotten along well."

"Okay, that is true. However, we still dislike each other." she countered.

"Honestly Granger, you're that dense?"

"Excuse me?" she said, outrage.

He smirked, "you don't dislike me, you pretended to be. Just admit it, you're basically attracted to me. You can't deny that."

"What? You're so arrogant. I am not attracted to you, you prat. And I still can't stand you sometimes. In any case, I am not going to the Ball with you." she declared.

"Suits yourself. I'm not giving up on asking you anyway."

He winked at her, then walked away.

* * *

**_2 Days Later..._**

Hermione Granger is walking casually from the library, and humming softly. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Automatically, she spun around to meet the least person she wanted to see.

"Surprise, surprise! Hello, Granger."

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she huffed.

"You accompanying me to Hogsmeade." he said politely with a grin.

Hermione slightly taken aback by his civil attitude. She raised her eyebrows, "What's the matter with you? Acting all pleasant like that."

"I'm always civil since that day we're having a truce." he pointed out.

"Whatever. I don't feel like going to Hogsmeade, not with you."

"Oh come on, Granger. It's Saturday. Besides, there's no need for you to go to your Common Room, Harry and Ron already going somewhere anyway."

Her silence means one thing to Draco. She didn't know that her two best bud is already go somewhere without her.

"Oh, you didn't know. Well, they said they want to go to the Quidditch Supply Shop, saying that there's new stuff they want to check out."

"Oh, I see." she sighed.

"That's why.. Why don't you accompany me? We can walk around the shop together, or enjoying some Firewhiskey. What do you say?" he waggled his eyebrows.

His actions secretly amused her. But of course, she didn't tell him that. But it's nice to know that Malfoy actually want to cheer her up a bit.

She smiled, "Okay then. But I don't drink Firewhiskey."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go then."

Then the two of them walked together, leaving the Hogwarts Castle to Hogsmeade Village.

"It's crowded in here." Hermione groaned.

"What do you expect, Granger? It's Saturday." Malfoy drawled.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's just head to Hogshead. I'm thirsty."

The Gryffindor girl just nodded her head, and followed Malfoy. They walked together in silence. Feeling rather awkward, Hermione tried to open some conversation.

"It's a little bit cold, isn't it?"

He slyly responded, "What? Do you want me to warm you up?"

She blushed furiously, feeling more awkward than before.

"Damn you, Malfoy!"

"Hey, I was just offering. Oh. Here we are."

True to his word, they are in front of the Hogshead. Without hesitation, she grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him to go inside.

"Slow down, Granger. Where do you want to seat?"

"I can't help it. It's freezing out there. Let's seat right there."

They took their seat respectively. When the waiter asked their order, Hermione ordering for Butterbeer while Malfoy order for some Firewhiskey. While waiting for their drinks, silence ensued. No one tried to talk until their drinks come, which is not very long, mind you.

Hermione said a small thanks to the server, who smiled to her.

"Ahh, bliss." Malfoy said after take a sip of his drink.

She cringed, "Seriously Malfoy, how can you drink that stuff?"

"Why? It's delicious, you know."

"I don't like that much, the liquid burned when sliding to your throat."

"Of course it is, Granger. It is called Firewhiskey." he chuckled.

She had to admit, it's a rare sight seeing Malfoy like this. Well, smiling, chuckling like right now. He always sneered or smirks. It's a rather pleasant view, actually.

"Granger, you don't drink yours?"

Malfoy's sound broke her from reverie. She takes a sipped of her drink, and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"So Granger.."

"Hm?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

All smiles gone from her face, replaced by a bored look.

"That again, Malfoy?"

"Yep. So?" his voice, there's a little bit of hope in there.

"No. I already told you I don't want to go with you."

"Damn, too bad. Well, I'm not giving up though."

The respond he got only her rolling her eyes in annoyance. He started to chuckle again.

"Chill, Granger. Okay, are you ready to go back?"

"Sure."

After that, they walked together, return to Hogwarts Castle. The Slytherin pondering about how to get the Gryffindor girl beside him to go to the Ball with him, while the girl in return wondering what other plan the blond Slytherin had in mind. Once again, they walked in silence.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

"Granger, go to the Ball with me?"

"No, thanks."

* * *

**_And the next day..._**

"Granger will you go to the Ball with me?"

"NO! And stop following me!"

* * *

**_And the day after that..._**

"Granger, go..."

"No!"

"What? I haven't finished yet."

"I bloody well know what you're going to say, and I said NO!" she started to get impatient.

* * *

**_And another day..._**

"Grang..."

"NO, Malfoy, No! I won't go to that Ball with you. How many times do I have to tell you? For the last time, I said NO!" she started to get angry and yelled at him.

"But.."

"Not another word, Malfoy. Once I said No that still means a NO. No matter how nice you are, I still hate you for those names calling back on all those years. I know it's silly for still holding a grudge like that, but you hurt me back then. And honestly, you're annoying the hell out of me. Just leave me alone. Don't stalk me again."

"Okay, fine." he respond coolly to her rambling. His eyes, they are back to that kind of cold stare again, while just a moment ago, they're warm and full of mischief. She can't help but feeling guilty. She can't stand the intensity of his cold eyes.

"Malfoy...I.."

Before she said another word, he turned around, and walked away from her, again. Leaving her alone.

* * *

Since that day, Malfoy pretty much ignored Hermione. Not that she's noticing. Okay, maybe a little. But, she felt slightly odd, without him bugging her to go to the New Year's Eve Ball with him. _'Maybe I am too harsh to him',_ she thought. She carefully looked to the Slytherin table, to stole a glance at him. And there he was, talking with his friends, and Parkinson trying to kiss him. The sight make her angry, especially after Parkinson successfully landed her lips at the corner of his lips, make her want to strangle the bint.

Worst of all, Malfoy not yelling at her like he used to, he just wiped the corner of his lips with his hand, then started talking with Blaise Zabini. Somehow, Hermione's still feel the need to hit Parkinson for doing such thing to Malfoy. Then realization hit her, _' Wait, I am not jealous, am I? '_

It had been five days after the incident of Hermione Granger rejected Draco Malfoy request, then practically yelled at him. And not much had changed. Malfoy still upset with her, judging by the way he looked at her with his hard, cold stare, and didn't talk to her at all, unless it's necessary.

This make Hermione felt guiltier than before. And again, she has to deal with his feelings towards Malfoy these days. His silent treatment towards her, made her hurt. She wanted to stop feeling this way, she really do. She wanted to apologize to him, but still hesitating. She scared of how Malfoy's going to react. _' Gaaaaaahh, this is torture. ' _she decided, before promptly fall asleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strolled around the castle with million thoughts buzzing around inside his head. Too caught up in his musings, he bumped into a girl.

"Ow, watch where you're going." he snapped.

"You watch where you're going." the girl retorted.

A flash of red hair caught his vision.

"Weasley?" he asked the girl.

She looked up, "Oh, it's you, Malfoy."

He caught a glimpse of sadness behind her eyes. He's intrigued, so he carefully asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Blaise." she sighed.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Is it okay if I...talked about this with you? I know we are not really friends, but.. you're Blaise's friend, so you might understand."

He sighed, "Fine, spill it out then."

"You know that me and Blaise haven't dating right?" she began.

Silently, he nodded.

"Well, you see. I thought, he really loves me, or at least like me. I thought he care about me. I've been waiting for days for him to ask me to go to the Ball with him, but he didn't! That jerk! He didn't ask me! Instead, he was flirting with practically all girls in Hogwarts." she huffed loudly.

"Is that it?" Malfoy asked her.

"Wha-? At least give me some consolation, you git!"

"I'm not a girl, Weasley. What do you want me to do about it, anyway?" he sneered at her.

Suddenly, an evil grin formed in her lips. The Weasley girl started to laugh maniacally, and smirks, "You **_will_** help me, Malfoy. No turning back."

He gulped. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, Malfoy. After you help me with my plan, I won't bother you again." she batted her eyelashes.

Groaning, he said, "No way in Hell, Weasley."

But Ginny Weasley ignored his protests, telling him her plan straight away.

"My plan is to make Blaise jealous. Who's the right person to do it? It's you, Malfoy. I want you to pretend that you like me." she paused to shudder, "You're his best friend, so he will be so jealous because _you _will take me to the New Year's Eve Ball."

"WHAT? You can't be serious."

"I am quite serious, Malfoy. And please keep your voice down."

"You can't expect me to be all lovey-dovey to to you. I don't like the idea of me holding your hands, hugging you,...kissing you." he shuddered.

"Shh, Malfoy. I'm not liking it either. But I will do anything to make Blaise jealous, then make him realize that it's a bad move flirting with other girls, when he's currently attached to one girl." she smirked evilly.

"I thought you say, you two haven't going out."

"Shut up. So you'll help me, right?"

"What happen if I say, I don't want to?" he growled, challenged her.

Then she started to sob, which is a bad thing, because he can't stand a girl crying, even if it is a fake tears.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you." he reluctantly agreed. "Will you stop sobbing now?"

"Only if you hold me." she looked up with teary eyed.

"Are you kidding me?" he hissed.

She glared at him, "Just do it, the plan begins now."

He grumbled quietly, "You'll pay for this, little girl." then started to hold her.

"Oh yeah, from now on, you called me Ginny, and I'll called you Draco."

_Merlin, what did I get myself into? _he thought, while unwillingly holding the one and only Ginny Weasley.

* * *

The Great Hall went silent when Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy waltz in together, holding hands, with some lovey-dovey expression in both of their faces. Or at least that's what it looks like to the outsider. Girls staring at Ginny with rage and jealousy etched on their faces. And on the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini looked like he will murder the blond Slytherin. Ginny noticed this, then whispered to Draco, "Oh Merlin, would you look at that. Blaise is so bloody jealous at you, he could kill you any minute." she whispered in glee.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much."

All of the sudden, Ginny stand on her tiptoes then give a brief kiss on Draco's cheek. Surprised, he growled quietly and hissed, "What was that for?" Hand automatically went to his cheek.

But she ignored him, instead smiled sweetly to him and said loud enough for everybody to hear, "Your goodbye kiss, my Dragon. See you later."

She blow a kiss at him, then walk to her own table. Sighing, he dragged himself to the Slytherin table. When he arrived, Blaise shot him a glare, then without another word, he make his way out of the Great Hall. _' Sorry Blaise. Your little lady forced me into this. '_

"Drakey, what are you doing just now? Holding hands and kissing the blood traitor like that?" Pansy Parkinson asked him, voice thick with disgust.

"Don't call her that, Pans. I'm tired alright. Right now I want to eat peacefully. So don't you dare disturb me."

With that, Pansy gasped loudly, started to cry and leaving the Great Hall.

Draco merely rolled his eyes, then started to eat.

* * *

Oh, Merlin. She can't believe it. She opened the door to the Great Hall, and what did she see? She saw Ginny kissing Draco Malfoy. Well, it's on the cheek, but still... Don't know why, but seeing him with other girl, in this case, her best friend, make her chest hurt. She can't stand the sight of it, so she turned and run, run, run away from the Great Hall.

Without realizing, a tear started to fall. She wiped it angrily. She didn't know where she wanted to go, she just want run without care in the world. All of the sudden, she found herself near the Black Lake. She stopped, and just sit there, watching the lake. _' Damn him. '_

Loud chattering can be heard the next day in Hogwarts. It seems there's new hot gossip around the female population. One of them shouted, "Draco Malfoy will go to the New Year's Eve Ball with Ginny Weasley!"

When first hearing the news, Hermione Granger didn't believe it. But when she asked the redhead about the news that's going on about her and a certain blond, "Merlin, is the news already spreading?"

Hermione can't help her jealousy toward the redhead. _' But then again, it's my fault that I rejected him. And hurt him so badly too in the process. '_

"Yeah." Hermione weakly responded.

Ginny noticed that something is wrong with the older girl. She looked...heartbroken.

"Hey, Hermione are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, Gin. I think I'm going to the library."

Before Ginny could uttered another word, she dashed to the library, her only escape.

* * *

It didn't help when she got there, the man who caused her so much trouble , was there. Alone. And he looked trouble. She want to asked him what's wrong, but she was afraid. _' Oh come on Hermione, where is you Gryffindor courage? ' _She steeled herself, then approached him. He was so lost in his thought, so she tapped his shoulder. The second he knew that it was her, he snarled, "What do you want Granger?"

She flinched at his tone. "So, so you're going to the Ball...with Ginny then?" she asked slowly.

He rubbed his face tiredly, "Not that is any of your business, but yes I'm going with her."

She laughed nervously, "I see."

Then his expression grew harsh, "What exactly do you want, Granger?"

"Look, I...I am sorry for...hurting you with my words and actions. I know it's so harsh of me and -"

"So?" he cut her off. "After that what? You want me to ask you to be my date again? Or wanted everything to be back again just the way it is?"

"No, it's not like that."

"I forgive you, okay? Now you don't have to be feeling all guilty again." His grey eyes piercing her.

"You know, after our 'incident', I started to wondered about how you feel, how I feel about you, and- and I started to realize that I lo-"

"There you are, Draco." Ginny suddenly appeared, and hugged him, making Hermione stopped talking abruptly.

"Oh, did I interrupting?" she asked, feeling guilty.

Hermione faked a smile, "Not at all, Gin. I'll see you in the common room."

Holding back a tears, seeing the man he started to love in another girl's arms, she walked away from them.

"Granger, wait..." she heard Draco says, but she ignored him, and fled.

* * *

Disentangling herself from Malfoy, she asked him in a bossy tone, "Alright, what are you doing to her Malfoy?

"None of your damn business, Weasley." he hissed and walked out of the library with shoulders slumped.

* * *

She felt pain deep in her chest. She hoped she can take back what she said, but time doesn't work that way. _If only..._

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, looking outside the window in her room. _' Stop being pathetic! ' _she scolded herself.

_' Okay, the day after tomorrow, at the Ball, I will tell him how I feel. '_ she braced herself. Her eyes shone with new determination. With that last thought in mind, she went to her bed, and soon sleep consumed her.

Girls chattering loudly in group, asking each other about their preparation to the Ball. The professor and prefects are busy checking for last minute detail. Hermione and Malfoy was one of the prefects, so they have to check the setup for the Ball. It is likely they could bump to each other, so Hermione tried her hardest not meeting him. She's not ready. _' Tonight. ' _she promised herself.

Can't believe that The Ball is going to be held tonight! Most girls are waiting for it, while the guys dreading it. Maybe because they hate to waltz, that's why. Hermione saw Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall where the Ball is going to be held. She also noticed that there's a bruise on his cheek. _' What's wrong with him? ' _ she can't help feeling worry about his well-being.

"Ms. Granger, could you help me just a moment?" Prof. McGonagall voice stopped her musings.

"Certainly, Professor."

What a perfect way for a distraction.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" gasping, Ginny reached her hand to touch Malfoy's cheek.

He blocked her attempt, "Blaise hit me, that's what happen. He said 'stay away from Ginny, Draco! Or else, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands.' " he mimicked Blaise expression when he talked.

"He was really threatening you? His best friend?"

"You heard me, Weaslette."

"Back to name calling again. How very mature of you, Ferret."

He spoke in a low tone, so nobody can't heard him, "So you're plan already work now. Looks like my role is done."

"Oh no, not yet. You still have to take me to the Ball. That's where the real fun begin." she smirked.

"Bitch." he muttered.

"You really should go to the Hospital Wing, _darling. _The bruise was getting worse."

"Sure, _babe_." sarcasm rich in his voice.

* * *

" 'Mione, you ready to go downstairs?" Ginny asked her older friend.

"You're not going with Malfoy?" Hermione tried to sound calm and collected. Fortunately, she succeeded.

"Nah, we're meeting outside the Hall."

"Why don't you go ahead, Gin? I'll go with Harry and Ron."

She looked hesitant, "Are you...sure?"

"Sure, it's okay." she tried to smile.

Ginny said bye to her, and the rest of the girls who were still in the dorm. Hermione waited a few minute, then get to the Common Room. There, she saw Harry and Ron, ready to went downstairs.

"Hey, guys. Wait for me."

The boys simultaneously whipped their head to see Hermione.

And...they got the shock of their life. There's no longer the bushy haired Gryffindor in front of them. A stunning young woman replaced her. Her golden brown ringlets piled up, and created some sort of messy look. A few of the curls framed her face. She wore a lovely dress that hugged all of her curves in the right place. The dress itself was soft light blue in color, with some silver lining. It was one-shoulder type, and the neckline was pretty low, showing a hint of cleavage. To top her look, she finished it by wearing a silver strappy high-heels, that glimmer in the light. She was perfection.

Harry was the one to regain his senses, "Blimey Hermione, you look...absolutely amazing!"

"Breathtaking." was Ron's response.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Now, shall we go, my lady?" Harry offered his hand, so does Ron.

She laughed, and take their arms.

* * *

"That's Luna." Ron pointed at his date. "Sorry guys. Catch you two later."

"Oh yeah, I have to find Daphne."

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, "Daphne? Daphne Greengrass from Slyhterin?"

Harry blushed, "Well, she asked me to be her date. I couldn't say no to such a sweet girl like her."

"It's fine, Harry. Go ahead. Shoo!" she made a shooing motion while chuckling.

* * *

"Hey look! That's Ginny and Malfoy."

Hermione heard someone said, and her eyes darted to search Malfoy. And there he was, looking as handsome as ever. Suddenly, their eyes met. She saw that Draco's breath hitched. Because of what, she didn't know. Ginny whispering something to Malfoy, Hermione turned away. _' Later, I'll talk to him later. _'

"DRACO MALFOY!" Blaise Zabini roared, making all the activities that currently going on, stopped.

"You bastard!" Zabini lunged at Malfoy, hit his cheek, punched his stomach, beat the hell out of him.

"Blaise, stopped it!" Ginny shouted to Blaise, then walked to Blaise to calm him down.

While, Draco Malfoy moaned in pain on the floor.

"What are you playing at, Ginny?" he shut his eyes as if in pain.

"You're the one who started it, Blaise. You bloody well know how I feel about you, but you still flirting with other girls. Don't you know how much it pained me?" Ginny asked him calmly.

"It also pained me knowing that you...somehow...have _something_ with my best friend. I now can admit truthfully, that...I...love you Ginny. With all my heart. Don't you ever do that kind of thing again."

Ginny smiled, "What? Make you jealous? But it works, doesn't it?"

He pinched her arm. "That hurt, Blaise. You know, that word, I always waiting for you said those words to me. I love you too." Then she kissed him passionately.

The crowd who watched the event, clapped loudly.

Draco smiled slightly, then said loudly, "You know, you guys forgetting me."

Blaise helped him getting up, "Sorry mate."

"Just so you know, Blaise. Your girlfriend here who forced me to help her." he smirked.

He started to walked, leaving the happy couple and the scene behind him. Without hesitation, Hermione run after him, out of the festive that's happening.

* * *

Draco wiped the blood from his face, and winced slightly when his fingers graze his wound. "Shit." he muttered. He caught a slightest movement from the corner of his eye.

"You can come out, whoever you are." he lazily drawl.

Hermione showed herself. She walked to him, and took a seat beside him. Draco's breath hitched when he see her. _' God, she's fucking gorgeous. '_ he said in his mind, or so he thought. She blushed crimson, contrast to her pale skin. She muttered, "Thanks." At his looks of confusion, he realized, "Did I say that out loud?" he asked to no one particular.

More blush staining her cheeks, "Yes, you did."

"Look, Draco. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that day. But you're really make me frustrated with your stalking act." she explained.

Draco just keep quiet. _Did she just apologize and insult him?_

She realized what she said, eyes widening. _Oh great, Hermione. You've blown your chance. What were you thinking? Apologizing and insulted him at the same time? Idiot._

But then, Draco started to smile. A true, genuine smile. "It's okay, Hermione. I know I was wrong too. I know I've been annoying you with my stalking, as you put it. And I'm truly sorry for my actions in the past. It was very wrong of me to do all those cruel things to you back then, I really am sorry."

"I forgive you, Draco."she smiled at him. Her smile make her face lit up.

"Hey, we can still hear the music playing from the Hall. Ehm, do you want to dance?"

"I would love to."

They stand up. She slipped her arm around his neck, while he put his arm lightly around her waist. While they dance, he hummed softly.

She reached her hand to touch his injured cheek. A bruise already forming in his pale skin. She only grazed it, but he already winced in pain.

Daringly, she leaned forward and licked his wound slowly. This act making him jumped slightly. He stopped her, and immediately covered her mouth with his.

They kissed passionately. He bit her bottom lip, making her moaned. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She did the same. Together, they explored each other mouths. Hermione who first broke the kiss, needing oxygen to fill her lung. They both panting heavily.

Her hair now was a mused, her one-shoulder strap slipping slightly to her arm, making the neckline sagged, showing more of her cleavage.

"Shit! You're so fucking sexy, I could ravish you now." he growled, watching her appearance.

She smirked sexily, "Shut up, Malfoy."

Then she lowered his head, and pull him in for another kiss.

They kissed like there's no tomorrow. He bit her lip, she gasped. She moaned, he growled. He groped her body, while she comfortably rest one hand on his neck, and one hand tugging at his hair.

A magical fireworks sparks into the sky above them. In the distance, there's people's voice saying 'Happy New Year.' to each other.

The couple broke their kiss.

"Happy New Year, Draco. I love you." she smiled at him, hair mused and lips swollen.

He bet he looked just the same as her. "Happy New Year, Hermione. And...I love you _too_."

Then they resumed their earlier task, snogging each other senseless.

* * *

**_Author's Note : _**

_Yes! I finally finished this story. Well, it's my first story, so please forgive me if it's not really good, too OOC, or doesn't makes sense to you, or there's many bad grammar and typos. Please forgive me :(_

_Buuuuttt, can you please review my story? Constructive criticism are welcome, but please don't be too harsh. Oh yeah, just some explanation. Hermione and Ginny didn't share secrets. So Ginny not feeling the need to tell her about her scheme to make Blaise jealous by using Draco. She thought that, Hermione didn't care anyway.__ But then, Ginny didn't know at all about Draco's attempt of asking Hermione to the Ball numerous times before. That's why, it cause many misunderstandings._

_Anywayyy, Happy New Year 2011, to all of you! Thanks so much for reading._

_**24/01/2011 : A/N Guys, please review. I'm really happy that you added this story to your favorites, but please give me a review, tell me why did you like this story. Because, the reviews are going to make me improve my skills. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes, or such, I will really appreciate it, but please be gentle. I'm still new and not used to flames and harsh critics. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW~**  
_


End file.
